


The Life of a High School Student

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU high school fic. Brian and Justin meet each other in the backroom.





	The Life of a High School Student

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first AU high school fic. Please let me know if I should continue writing this type of story.   


* * *

“Hey Mikey.” I say as I come up to his bedroom after having been smacked upside the head by Debbie after refusing to eat any of her greasy food. Hey I might be 17 but I’m still trying to keep my figure and if you don’t start now than you’ll never fucking get to it. Besides I’m sure she’ll take revenge for Dinner today serving me 4 times more than what should be legally required. Sunday Dinners are a must in the Novotny house. 

I push the door open and of course he is laying on his bed reading a comic book. Nothing can distract him when he reads one of those fucking things. So I grab it from him and that gets his attention. 

“Hey asshole give it back.” He whines and tries ineptly to take it from my hands as I hold it above my head. He’s way shorter than me and even jumping won’t help much cuz I’m much more agile. I finally decide to give him a break and give it to him. 

“So you ready to go the arcade?” I ask. We always go to the arcade on Saturday nights but yesterday I was other wise distracted. So I’m here to make it up to him who says I’m a bad friend. 

“The arcade was yesterday asshole.” He says in a whiny tone again. I shrug cuz he’s right. 

“Where the fuck were you yesterday anyways.” He says sitting up and I sit down next to him. I raise my eyebrow at him. 

“You went to Babylon again? I don’t know what you see there.” He says shaking his head. 

Mikey is so pathetic he can’t find anybody to pop his cherry. But of Course just looking at him you can tell why he’s not getting laid and I am it’s all in the package you present. He’s wearing a black and blue striped collar shirt and khaki pants that don’t flatter him at all. Me on the other hand, I’m wearing black jeans that fit me like a glove and a red button down short sleeved shirt. It screams Sex. 

“Just because you don’t exercise your right to fuck doesn’t mean I don’t.” I say sarcastically. 

“I’m just waiting for the right guy. Not everybody is a sex machine like you okay.” He says defensively. The truth is mikey is waiting for me to pop his cherry and hell will freeze over before I fuck my best friend. We’ve known each other three years now and he still thinks I’ll do him sometimes he is just fucking clueless. 

I just shrug. He sits up against the wall running his fingers through my hair as I lay down. 

“So how was he? Was he tall, short, muscular?” Talking a mile a minute sometimes he can’t just shut the fuck up. 

“Actually he was none of the above.” I say.

“ He was a hot little blonde ass. I just let him give me a blow job. I had to get to my house before my dad got there.” I say casually. 

He goes quiet after I say that sometimes he can keep his mouth shut when it comes to things like my asshole father. 

“So was he any good?” He asks. 

“He was alright.” I shrug. He was more than alright I would’ve fucked him if it weren’t for the fact that I could tell he was a virgin but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t had a few dicks in his mouth before and I did have to get home before my old man. 

“Let’s go to the arcade before we come back for dinner.” He says and I look over at his clock and see that it’s already 5 p.m. and I’ve been here since 4 p.m. 

So we drive down in Debbie’s car after she gives us the third degree about ‘how it better in the same condition you took it or I’m gonna chew you a new one.’ The arcade is across town so it takes us 20 minutes to get there.

************************************************************************

She’s got this I can’t believe you did that look on her face that I laugh.

“Daphne I don’t know why you’re so shocked about it’s not like the first time I’ve ever blown someone.” I say as I sip my lemonade. It’s spring and the heat is already starting to make itself present. Which is why we’re by the pool sitting on lounge chairs. 

“It’s just that you always do it at school and never at a gay club.” She says still flabbergasted.

“Well, I learned my lesson about sucking cock in school, you do remember that is why I’m starting a new school tomorrow.” I remind her. That makes her sad knowing that she won’t see me all the time now.

“So what did he look like.” She finally asks. 

How do you describe such beauty. “Daphne, He was beautiful and his eyes had this intensity to them and his cock was big and when he came in my throat he let out this grunt. I wanted him to fuck my virginity away but he had to go home. I hope I can see him someday again.” I say just getting hard all over again thinking about this guy.

“Wait a minute, you’re still a virgin?” she asks and I have to roll my eyes.

“Daph, just because I’ve sucked guys off a few times doesn’t mean that I’ve had them up my ass. I’m still saving that one. I’ll admit that I was kind of nervous going to a gay club especially using a fake ID by the way tell your friend I said thank you.” I say. 

“No problem but come tell me more.” She urges me with her hands to tell her more. 

I shake my head sometimes I think she’s more gayer than me but nevertheless I go on. 

“I was on the dance floor when I saw him. He was at the bar ordering something to drink the bartender was looking at him skeptically knowing that he was underage but then he smiled this seductive smile that I nearly melted and he got his drink then he turned around and spotted me looking at him and I blushed.” I say taking another sip of my lemonade. 

“Then he nodded towards the backroom and I followed him. I got down on my knees and sucked his dick The end.” I say with a big smile on my face. 

She shakes her head and then decides to change the subject. 

“So are your parents still mad at you now that they you’re gay.” She asks quietly.

“My dad is but my mom is trying. Sooner or later they were going to find out I just wished that I would’ve told them instead they find out because the teacher who found me giving a blow job report it and got my parents involved.” I say looking down.

“Do you think you’ll like your new school?” She asks. 

“I hope so. Anything is better than going back to St. James I just wish you could come too.” I say smiling sadly at her. 

“Come on let’s go upstairs to my room and watch some movies.” She says giddy. 

I nod and we enter her house and go upstairs. 

************************************************************************

After we come back from the arcade Debbie is waiting for us to start dinner. Dinner consists of tons of lasagna bathed in marinara sauce. 

“You kids gotta eat up keep your strength if you want to continue to jerk off.” Debbie says when she notices me picking at my food. 

“Ma!” Mikey exclaims embarrassingly. 

“Well some of us don’t jerk off we have other people do it for us.” I say eating spoonfuls now so as not to have her give me the third degree about not eating .

She snorts. 

“Just you be careful you little asshole.” Smacking the back of my head as she goes into the kitchen no doubt to find more lasagna. 

“Always.” I say truthfully if there’s one thing that I’ve learned from Vic is about using protection. 

Mikey and I finish our dinner and head upstairs. 

“So you sleeping here tonight?” He asks.

“Yeah.” I say. 

“Can you help me with my geometry homework?” Mikey asks. We’re both juniors but Mikey failed geometry last year and has been retaking it this year. 

I had already done all of my homework before I came here. 

“Sure Mikey.” I say as he gets out his homework and geometry textbook and sits Indian style on the bed and I sit across from him also Indian style. 

After we finish doing his homework we get ready for bed. I have some clothes here since I usually stay here a lot. 

I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and we get into our side of the bed and fall quickly asleep. 

As I fall asleep I have visions of a blond with the greatest mouth ever. I know I have to find him just to fuck him. Great now I have a hard on. 

I carefully slip off the bed and cross the hall to the bathroom to jerk off when I come back to the bed Mikey is still asleep and soon I fall asleep again. 

 

************************************************************************

“Honey! Come downstairs you’re going to be late.” My mom yells at me.

“I’m coming!” I yell back. 

I’m trying to decide what to wear. I already have the pants ready I just need to find the right shirt. I spot it. I quickly finish getting dressed and then hopped downstairs. 

“Here eat some breakfast.” My mom says giving me a bowl of cheerios. 

I sit in the kitchen table and gobble down the cereal with milk. 

“Are you sure you want to wear something so tight on your first day at your new school?” She asks giving me the once over. 

“Mom. I’m gay this is what we wear.” I say proudly of my tight blue jeans and my burgundy mid sleeve shirt. She winces at that she’s still getting used to that. 

“Just please don’t in trouble Justin. You’re dad is having a hard time with all of this.” She explains in her motherly tone. 

“Don’t worry mom I’ve learned my lesson never suck cock during school.” I say putting the dish in the dishwasher. 

“Justin!” She chastises me but I’m already grabbing my backpack from the closet. 

We finally leave the house and during the ride to the school we don’t speak a word till we arrive at the school itself and she leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well this is it.” She says. 

I start to get out of the car when she say my name.

“Just honey please be careful.” She pleads. 

“I will mom. I love you.” I say kissing her on the cheek. 

“I love you too.” She says and I get out of the car. 

I square my shoulders and enter my new school. 

My first class is Calculus. I look at my schedule and head towards the room number. 

The teacher is in the middle of a lecture when I find the room number. 

“Ah. You must be Justin Taylor.” The teacher says. 

“Yes.” I say quietly. 

“Class this is Justin Taylor he’s new here. Please take a seat.” The teacher tells me. 

Suddenly I’m paralyzed as I see in the back of the room the same hazel eyes that have haunted my dreams this weekend. I almost trip as I find an empty seat next to him. 

I just want him to fuck me right here and now. He looks so beautiful. His hair has this Just got out of bed style. He’s wearing a tight black shirt and tight blue jeans. I just want to reach out and grab his cock. 

This going to be a long class. I’m already shifting in my seat to accommodate my erection. 

************************************************************************

Unfuckingbelievable. It’s him and he’s sitting right next to me. As usual though my face is a mask of indifference but my cock says otherwise. 

Well I guess now I have my chance to fuck him. God he looks hot. Wearing a burgundy mid sleeve shirt and form fitting blue jeans and I can see that he’s squirming in his seat something I’m trying not to do. 

He’s licking his lips and I find my eyes are glued to that motion and then he’s smiling a little sly grin. Little shit bated me. Two can play that game. Underneath the table my hand travels to his thigh and stays there. He slowly looks back at me and I smile my seductive smile as my hand starts to rub his thigh. Up and down it goes until it goes up further near his crotch. He’s biting his lips now to keep from moaning. I wonder what he’ll sound like when I have my dick up his ass. Just that thought makes me harder so now I start rub his crotch with persistence. 

I feel his hand on my crotch also and I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiles coyly. He’s bold I like that. I redouble the pressure with which I’m rubbing his crotch and he can’t contain the moan. 

“Mr. Taylor is there a problem.” The teacher asks and before he can answer the bell rings. 

Saved by the bell. I back off from his crotch and he does the same. I’m hard as can be and so is he well we’re just going to have to eliminate that problem. 

I walk out of the class first and wait for him to get out of the class also when I see him he lets out a startled yelp as I grab him. 

“Where are we going?” He asks. It’s the first time I’ve ever heard him speak. His voice has this harmony to it that sends sparks to my cock. 

“Don’t worry I’m just going to give you a tour.” I say smiling seductively. 

We reach the bathroom. 

“First up the bathroom.” I say pulling him inside. 

I push him into the last bathroom stall. Closing the door as I attack his mouth. I push my tongue deep inside the kiss grows in intensity as he responds. My hands slip inside his shirt feeling the tight skin of his stomach they travel up to his nipple pinching them and I swallow his moans. His hands find their way to my back pushing me more towards him as if we have this need to be close or we die. We have to hurry up there’s only 5 minutes till the late bell rings. I move my mouth from his mouth to his delectable neck as his hand wanders to my dick 

I reach for his dick and we’re both jerking each other off. I jerk him off faster and rougher and he does the same. A couple of minutes later we’re both coming into the other’s hand. We get out of the stall and use the sink to clean up. 

“Well this certainly is a nice way to be welcomed into a new school.” He says smiling and I have to smile back because it’s just so contagious. 

“This is only the beginning of the tour I can assure you.” I whisper it against his ear and I make my move to leave. 

“So I’ll see you again? I mean besides class.” He asks tentatively. His nervousness is kind of arousing. 

“You bet your ass.” I say and then I leave. 

************************************************************************

I make my way to the cafeteria. So far my day has been very good. I love all of my class and not to mention the hot morning I had. I can’t wait to go home and tell Daphne about my encounter. 

I’m in line looking around to see if I can spot him. The cafeteria is packed and everyone is separated into their own cliques and then I spot him sitting in the back row with another kid. This kid wasn’t as attractive as … shit… I’ve never really actually asked his name well I’ll have my chance now. I grab my tray and make my way to them. 

I smile my biggest smile. 

“Hi, can I sit here?” I ask him. 

The other kid scowls at me. 

“Beat it.” The kid says. Then I look over at him. 

“Now mikey is that anyway to treat him. He’s new here.” He tells the kid sarcastically.

“Brian! How do you even know him?” Mikey asks. 

Brian so that’s his name. It’s such a wonderful name. Just rolls out of your lips. Briiaan. Okay I sound corny. 

“So can I sit down?” I ask again. Brian shrugs. So I sit down next to him because I’m not about to sit next to mikey who is still scowling at me. 

“Brian you still haven’t answered my question.” Mikey whines. I have a feeling that does that a lot. 

“We’re in calculus together.” Brian says nonchalantly under the table it’s another story cuz his foot is rubbing against mine sending shivers up my spine. 

“Since when do you have friends in calculus Brian?” Mikey asks. 

“Since we jerked each other off in the bathroom and since he blew me in the backroom at Babylon. Now shut the fuck up Michael.” Brian says in a warning tone. 

My face turns bright red. For once Michael shuts the fuck up. 

The quiet that falls while we’re eating is uncomfortable. Brian has stopped playing footsie. Michael is glaring at me but not saying anything and I’m eating as fast as I can so concentrate on something else beside staring at Brian. Staring at his lips, his bright intense eyes, his hair and damn it I’m staring at him and then he sees me staring and smirks. God that smirk. I have to sketch that smirk. All of him really. I can’t wait to see how he looks naked. How he’ll look when he’ll fuck me; take away this virginity because I know he’s the one. 

Then he leans over in my ear and whispers “ You busy tonight?” 

I shake my head because I don’t think I’m capable of speaking because he’s licking my ear. 

“Meet me at the gym that’s my last period.” He says still whispering in my ear.

“Ookay.” I say shakily. I take a deep breath. 

Mikey clears his throat. I had totally forgotten about him. The bell rings signaling lunch is over. We all stand up and go to throw away our trash. 

I start walking towards my locker. I look behind me to see if maybe Brian’s waiting or following me but no such luck. Out of no where though, he sneaks up on me and pulls into a row of lockers one of which is opened and I assume is his.

“You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me. I gonna have a heart attack before we even fuck and I swore that the most important thing I wanted to do before I died was lose my virginity.” I say. 

He raises his eyebrow it looks sexy on him. 

“Well we wouldn’t want that to happen now would we.” He says tongue in cheek. 

He dives right into my mouth. Kissing me leaving me breathless, speechless, amazed by the talent of his mouth. We pull away. 

“Later.” He says and closes his locker as he walks towards his next class. 

“Later.” I say and head towards my own locker which is a few rows ahead of his. 

I head towards my next class thinking that I’m going to see him later. 

 

************************************************************************

I love the locker room. Looking at boys that are semi-nude is that gay heaven. Of Course I’ve already fucked and/or have been sucked by all the good looking ones gay or straight it doesn’t fucking matter it’s just fucking won’t happen again. Justin on the other hand, I can’t stop thinking how it’ll be like when I deflower him which I will tonight. I want to keep fucking him which fucking scares the shit out of me because I can’t control these feelings and I feel like I don’t want to.

I take a quick shower and proceed to change into my regular clothes stuffing my gym clothes into my back pack.

The locker room is left empty as everybody has left for their happy home lives. All of that is bullshit. Families are just there to annoy the shit out of you or abuse you and neglect you. I certainly don’t need my own family I just need myself and a nice ass to fuck speaking of which standing a few feet from me is the one I truly want to fuck and continue fucking into oblivion. Maybe that’s not such a bad idea as long as I continue fucking everything else that moves. 

I start walking towards where he is just outside the locker room. Smiling the biggest smile ever and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Come on let’s go.” I say leading the way out of the gym. I make a pit stop at my locker to grab the rest of my books and head out of the school. 

“So what did you tell your mom?” I say heading towards the parking lot. Claire let me borrow her car today bet it was only to impress that guy who’s she been drooling over. 

“I told her that since I’m new and I’ve been transfer in the middle of the semester that I was going to be at a study group.” He says. 

Smart. I wonder why he was transferred though I can tell he doesn’t belong to this life. He probably belongs to some suburban house full of luxuries like swimming pools and a back yard. Something I’ve never had but doesn’t mean I won’t because I’ll be damned if I don’t become the best ad exec out there. 

We both get in the car. We’re both silent except for the occasional rubbing of cocks. Every once in a while he leans over and kisses me namely at every red light. 

“So where are we going?” He asks. 

“To liberty avenue.” I say keeping my eyes on the road. 

We both stay quiet on the way there. We arrived at liberty avenue and I drive us down to little motel I know of. It’s not the Hilton but it’s cozy with one king sized bed and it’s private bathroom. We check in at the front desk the girl at the reception desk who knows me very well by now gives me the key winking.

I grab Justin by his shirt pulling him close to me and I kiss him hard and God just thinking about his perfect ass makes me hard beyond belief but I also know that despite him suck cock like a pro he’s still a virgin which means I have to go slower with him. I close the door and put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on it. 

I turn around to face him and to my utter delight and surprise he’s naked lying on the bed beckoning me with his index finger. I raise an eyebrow at him and start to strip. 

“In a rush are we?” I say as I lay myself on top of him whispering it in his ear. Kissing his ear I move down to his jaw leaving kisses there. 

“I’ve been waiting to get rid of my virginity for a long time now of course I’m in a rush.” He says grinning. 

“Well then you’ve definitely waited for the right person.” I say looking directly into his eyes. 

“Well then get to it. Just go slow.” He says. His eyes flood with fear for a brief second. 

“I’ll go slow I want you to always remember this.” I say kissing his mouth in a gentle but intense kiss. I kiss his neck, nipping and biting the skin there soothing it with my tongue which makes him moan and arch towards me. I continue to leave my mark there giving him a hickey and I lower myself till my tongue meets his nipples and I attach myself to his right nipple tugging on it licking it and flicking it with my tongue.

“Oh god Brian this feels wonderful.” He says breathlessly his hold on my hair tightens. 

“It gets better.” I say moving from his right nipple to his left nipple applying the same erotic torture there. 

I lower myself even more and he scoots up in the bed making more room for me. I kiss his stomach and leave bite marks all over claiming his skin as mine. Cuz he is mine now I’ve decided. There is an attraction with us too impossible to not see or to feel that makes me want to keep fucking him and there’s nothing stopping me so why not. 

Finally I reach his dick. For such a small frame he has a big dick. I lick the tip of bit. 

“Brian.” He moans and I like hearing him call my name out like that so I do it again. 

“Please.” He whimper that goes straight to my dick which is ready to burst any minute now. I take mercy on him and swallow him till his dick hits the back of my throat. I hum around his dick. 

“Oh God. Brian this is amazing I’ve never felt anything like this before.” He says as his hands move from my hair to gripping the sheets. I look up smirking at him then continue to suck him bobbing up and down, swirling my tongue around his slit tasting the precum there. 

“Brian I’m so close.” He pants. 

I redouble my sucking fucking his slit with my tongue over and over again till he shouts my name as his come shoots down my throat. 

He’s still writhing from his orgasm as I reach his mouth to give him a taste of himself. He moans into the kiss and flips us over so that he’s on top of me. I raise an eyebrow but don’t do anything I want to see where he’s going with this. So I prop my arms behind my head and close my eyes as he starts to reciprocate what I did to him. He reaches my dick and I know I’m so close. Sure enough after a few minutes of sucking my come flows down his throat. 

He comes up to kiss me. His tongue colliding with mine twisting to get more contact. I flip us over so that now I’m on top of him. 

“Ever heard about rimming.” I say sitting on my haunches in between his legs. 

“I’ve heard about it but I’ve always thought it was kind of gross.” He says wrinkling his nose which is kind of cute.

“Not any more gross than ass fucking.” I say smirking. He shrug cuz he knows I’m right. 

“Turn around.” I say putting a pillow under his pelvis to propel his ass higher in the air. His ass is like a banquet ready to eaten. I dive right down nipping the skin, caressing it with my tongue his hole opens and closes and he is whimpering my name his head buried in the pillow. My tongue slides inside his hole. 

He moans as I continue to tongue fuck him. 

“Brian, fuck me please.” He pants into the pillow but I can still hear him. Well can’t say no to that can I? 

“Turn around.” I say getting up from the bed to find retrieve a condom and a small tube of lube (you never know when I might need it ) from my pants.

As I return to the bed I just can’t help but stare at how fucking beautiful he looks. His hair already damp from sweat and his body flushed with goose bumps. His dick hard and resting against his stomach. 

“I’m going prepare you with my fingers first okay.” I say and he nods. 

I spread lube all over my fingers pressing two against his hole as it opens up I slowly enter it. His hole clenches around them. 

“Relax, Justin.” I say and soothingly rub his stomach. He starts to relax and I start to move my fingers in and out at a steady pace. When I feel that he is ready for me I remove them. 

“Now Justin I want you to keep breathing and relax.” I say rubbing the head of my dick against his hole until it opens and I enter just the head. Inch by inch I enter stopping to let him adjust. 

“God Justin you’re so tight.” I say soothing his stomach. 

“It hurts.” He groans.

“Just relax and take deep breaths.” He nods and I can feel him start to relax so I start to pull out slowly till just the head is inside and then I slide in again slowly. I set a slow and steady pace. I can feel that initial pain is fading and becoming pleasure and lust. I increase my pace. 

“Faster Brian. God this feels wonderful.” He moans. I press my body against his to kiss him deeply as I pound into him. His dick rubs against my stomach and hand roam over my back as I nuzzle his neck to continue working on marking him there the hickey turning a shade of deep red. I hit his prostate over and over again. His dick erupts against my stomach, his orgasm makes his ass clenches around my dick pulling my orgasm out of me and into the condom. I collapse on top of him, his legs sliding from my shoulders. 

“That was amazing.” He says as I pull out of him and lay next to him. 

“I told you it would get better.” I smirk. 

Finally having energy to get up I go to the bathroom and get a pair of towels to clean us up.

“You hungry?” I ask. 

“Yeah.” He responds.

“Come on let’s get dressed. I know a place.” I say already putting on my underwear and my pants. 

“Wait shouldn’t we shower first?” He says looking towards the bathroom. 

“Please this piece of shit doesn’t a have shower just a toilet and an old rotten down sink.” I say. 

So we finish getting dressed and wash up a bit but we still have that freshly fuck look. 

We leave the shitty motel and drive to the diner. 

************************************************************************

We arrive at the Liberty Avenue Diner which I’ve heard about but never have actually gone inside it. 

It’s the safe haven for the queers. I’ve noticed that everybody is checking us out but brian seems indifferent to the gazes he’s getting. He’s probably used to it. I find myself blushing from the attention. 

We sit in a booth at the back. 

This lady with big red hair and a vest that has a bunch of buttons on it arrive at our booth. She’s chewing gum loudly. 

“Hey Kiddo.” She speaks to Brian. 

“Hey Deb.” He says back. 

So they know each other.

“Aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and trust me I’ve seen a lot.” She says pinching my cheek. 

“I’m sure you have.” Brian says sarcastically. 

“Don’t be a smartass.” She says and smacks him on the head. 

He rolls his eyes. “Can we order something? That is why we came here.” He states impatiently. 

She bites back a retort and instead rolls her eyes.

“What’ll it be?” She asks.

“I’ll have a hamburger just lettuce and tomato with fries and a coke.” I say. 

“Always watching your figure.” She sighs.

“What about you? What’s your name anyway? I’ve never seen you here before.” She asks and before I can reply brian cuts in. 

“Deb this Justin, Justin this is Deb a.k.a Michael’s mom.” He says. 

So she’s Michael’s mom. How come her son can’t be as nice as her. 

“I’ll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke.” I say to her with a big smile. 

“Alright, sunshine I’ll be back then.” She says. 

“Sunshine?” I frown.

“Because of your smile.” She says as she leaves. 

As we wait for our food I think it that this gives me a chance to get know him better especially after having sex with him. I can’t believe that I had sex and it was wonderful. 

I can still feel him inside me it’s a fantastic feeling. We make small talk just asking about music, clothes, and who would we fuck. 

“So why did you get transferred to Pittsburgh High School” He asks. 

“Well I got caught giving a student a blow job.” I say blushing at the memory. 

“Nice.” He says amusedly. 

 

“Yeah well it wasn’t so nice when my mom and dad found out.” I say sadly. 

“Alright here’s your food. You need to keep your strength up especially after fucking.” Deb interrupts. 

I blush deeply and brian just laughs. 

I bite into my cheeseburger hungrily. I never realized how hungry I was till now. 

“Well you do have a talented mouth even for eating.” He says tongue in cheek. 

“My hands are more talented than my mouth I can assure you.” I say reaching out grab his hand and run my fingers up and down his arm causing goose bumps to appear. 

“So I’ve noticed.” He says in between bites of his hamburger.

“So what happened with your parent?” He asks. 

“Well my dad isn’t talking to me and my mom is trying to be accepting.” I say. 

“So Do your parents know you’re gay?” I ask. Something passes through his eyes that looks like apprehension.

“ Are you kidding my dad would probably beat the shit out of me and probably throw me out which wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen and my mom would be praying for my night and day.” He says indifferently but the look in his eyes tells me something different. That’ll be a question for later. 

We finish eating and I notice that gotten dark outside. I look up at the clock and see that it’s 6 p.m. 

“Shit I have to go home it’s getting dark out.” I say to Brian. 

“What mommy’s going to be worried about her pretty boy.” He teases

“Fuck you.” I say half-laughing half-annoyed. 

“Let’s go then.” He says getting out from the booth. 

We exit the Diner and head to the car. In the car I find the courage to ask him the one question that’s been nagging me all evening long. The What are we question.

“Brian, are we boyfriends now?” I ask. 

He looks at me thoughtfully. 

“Justin I like fucking you and I want to continue doing it but I don’t believe in monogamy or love crap if we’re together it’s because we want to be together.” He says looking at me. 

“So you’re saying that you want to continue fucking other people.” I say trying clear that up.

“They are just tricks but yeah and you can do the same.” He says looking at the street now. 

I know there’s an attraction with us that can grow to something more powerful. I’m willing to be content with what he’s offering me right now because otherwise I’ll just be another trick and I don’t want that. 

“Okay then.” I say. 

Twenty minutes later we arrive just near my house. We kiss each other quickly in case my mom or dad are watching. I don’t want to get in more trouble. 

“See you tomorrow.” I say.

“Yeah meet me by my locker.” He says. 

I get out of the car.

“Later.” He says.

“Later.” I say.

I enter the house and I see my mom in the kitchen so I go upstairs to change and shower. 

When I come downstairs she’s setting the table for dinner. 

“So how was your study group?” She asks me. 

“It went fine. I even made a friend and we went out to eat.” I say. 

“So you ate already?” She says in her mom voice. 

“Yeah. Mom look I’m gonna go upstairs to do homework.” I say.

“Okay honey. There’s some milk with cookies in the fridge if you want some.” She says. 

“Thanks, mom.” I say grabbing some cookies and head upstairs. 

That night after doing my homework, I lay on my bed going over everything that has happened today and that weekend I met Brian. I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I can’t wait till tomorrow when I seeing him again.

The End. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
